


New Kid

by Flandusgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, Mute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to a new high school.  He is mute, but finds someone who he can communicate with despite the barrier.  That person is Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, but if you think I should continue please tell me. I wrote this in my English class for an assignment and I thought I'd post it here. So tell me if I should continue. Thanks.

Castiel walked into the school and looked around, sighing heavily through his nose. He looked down at the schedule in his hands and tried to find where his first period class was. Castiel walked through the halls but could figure out how to find his classroom. He saw someone standing at their locker and he walked up to them. Castiel tapped on their shoulder and held his schedule up for them to see before he pointed to the room number he needed to find. The person distractedly pointed down the hall from where Castiel had just come and he sighed again, backtracking. He looked closely at the room numbers and finally found where he was supposed to go. 

Castiel looked around the students in the class who were chatting to their friends. Castiel picked a seat in the far back and sat down next to a boy who was doodling on his paper wearing headphones. The teacher stood up and started to take attendance, which Castiel hated. He hated when the teacher called his name out and he had to raise his hand instead of calling out his existence in the classroom. The teacher went down the list and called out Castiel’s name. He raised his hand, but the teacher didn’t notice him, so she called his name out again. The boy next to Castiel noticed his hand up and pulled his headphones out. 

“Castiel is here.” Castiel looked over at the boy and gave him a thankful smile, looking up at the teacher who was looking at him with her reading glasses resting on the tip of her nose. The class proceeded and the teacher started to talk about the class expectations and what not. Castiel felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked over at the boy who had helped him out before. “I’m Dean, by the way.” The boy smiled a little and Castiel matched it. He pulled out a pad of paper from his bag and scribbled something down, showing it to Dean. 

‘Nice to meet you, Dean.’ Castiel smiled and looked at the boy. Dean read the note and looked at him again. 

“You’re not deaf, are you?” He asked, knowing that Castiel had heard the teacher call out his name. Castiel shook his head and wrote something down. 

‘No, I’m not deaf. I’m mute.’ Castiel showed him the paper and Dean nodded in realization. 

“I have a cousin who’s mute. I tried to learn sign language to talk to her, but I didn’t get too far.” Dean smiled a little and turned to Castiel. He signed something with his hands and Castiel covered his mouth, hiding his laugh that was raspy. “What? What did I say?” Dean asked with a blush creeping up to his face. Castiel scribbled something else down on the pad and handed it to him. 

‘You said that my big eyelashes are blue.’ Dean laughed when he read it and blushed again. 

“I meant to say your blue eyes are pretty.” Dean mumbled and it was Castiel’s turn to blush. Castiel signed a ‘thank you’ and Dean smiled. “I know what that means! You’re welcome.” He smiled and Castiel patted him on the shoulder with a smile, silently congratulating him on his accomplishment. 

“Hey! Stop talking.” The teacher called out to them and they both laughed at the irony that Castiel wasn’t actually talking. Even though he was mute, he still had his ways of communicating.


End file.
